farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
John Seed
American |birth = 1986, Rome, Georgia, United States |death = 2018, Holland Valley, Hope County, Montana, United States (Wrath) |status = Deceased, killed by The Junior Deputy |ages = 32 |aliases = *The Inquisitor *The Baptist *John the Baptist |occupations = *Lawyer *Herald of Holland Valley |affiliations = *Seed Family *Project at Eden's Gate |relationships = *Joseph Seed (brother) *Jacob Seed (brother) ✝ *Faith Seed (adopted sister) ✝ *Holly (former lover) *Terry (possible love interest) *Unnamed sister-in-law ✝ *Unnamed niece ✝ |appearances = *Inside Eden's Gate *Far Cry Absolution (mentioned) *Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = Inside Eden's Gate |last_appearance = Wrath (Far Cry 5) |role = *Herald (Eden's Gate) *Antagonist |gender = Male |height = 5'10 |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |actor = *Seamus Dever (Far Cry 5)Undated, Internet Movie Database: Seamus Dever. Retrieved 2018 June 6. *Rob Evors (Inside Eden's Gate)Undated, Internet Movie Database: Rob Evors. Retrieved 2018 June 6. }} John Seed is one of three secondary antagonists in Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate, and the youngest of the three Seed brothers. While Joseph Seed is the defacto head of Eden's Gate, and Jacob Seed is in charge of security, John took to the public role of the church's legal representation, and more privately the cult's head of indoctrination and influence; serving as the herald of the Holland Valley region of Hope County as well. History John is a cult lawyer prepared to defend his family through the legal system. After the separation of the Seed family, he was adopted by the Duncan family, a wealthy and highly religious family from Atlanta. According to The Book of Joseph, the Duncans considered John's soul to be tainted, and they psychologically tortured John in confessing all and any sins through interrogation and a series of fundamentalist pastors. John came to understand that even if he had nothing to hide, he would need to make something up, and became extraordinarily skilled at disguising himself with what others wanted to see. As a result, he became skilled at psychological manipulation and used this skill to acquire secrets about others to his own advantage. After attending a prestigious East Coast University and graduating at the top of his class, John became one of the fastest rising lawyers in Atlanta, inheriting a small fortune upon the death of his parents. He became extremely wealthy and well-connected, apparently portraying himself as a physical sign of success. Despite this, he disliked himself and society for what it had done to his childhood and wished for its destruction. By the time Joseph had contacted him, John was an associate at a major law firm undertaking the redevelopment of his childhood neighborhood in his hometown of Rome. After their meeting, John joined Joseph in his Vision under the role of the confessor of Eden's Gate. Upon arriving at Hope County, John was able to use his fortune in acquiring land and farms without hassle, and quickly became acquainted with the county political and legal system. Probably, if not the most sadistic out of the four family members, John Seed is not a force to be reckoned with by most. He is known as "The Baptist" and wants you to see your sins and what you have done, literally. He is known to engrave your “sins” into your skin. When John was younger, he was taken into the kitchen by his parents and beaten senseless until all he could say was "Yes", which is his motto throughout the game. He is hinted at being a masochist and is certainly a sadist. In a cutscene, Joseph says that when he was a child, John was kind and loving, which made him an easy target for abuse and exploitation. Events of Far Cry 5 John is broadcasting that everyone can be free of sin with one word "Yes." He reveals he has Deputy Joey Hudson and announces everyone watching has been selected to be cleansed and they don't have to do anything, they will come for them and welcomes them to Eden's Gate. The Cleansing John sends a hunting party to capture The Junior Deputy for the Cleansing. At the Cleansing, John welcomes the selected to Eden's Gate but says the Deputy's not clean and forces him/her back underwater, John brings him/her back up and tries to put him/her back under, only for Joseph Seed to criticize John for mocking the Cleansing. Joseph tells John that the Deputy is not beyond salvation. The Confession John captures the Deputy again. He brings the Deputy to his bunker and puts him/her in a room with Deputy Hudson while both are tied to rolling chairs. There, he remarks that when he was younger, his parents taught him the power of the word "Yes," and would beat him until he learned it. He then remarks that everyone who undergoes the Cleansing has their sin tattooed on their flesh, so that it can be revealed. He says that the Deputy, given that he/she quickly resorts to violence and has no qualms with it, must surely be the sin of wrath. He then rips the Deputy's shirt open and remarks that it is time for atonement. The Deputy is asked whether he/she or Hudson should go first. The Deputy can volunteer themselves by saying "Yes" or refuse to respond, causing John to become enraged and flip a nearby table only to then pick the Deputy himself. Hudson is wheeled from the room, and during that time, the Deputy escapes. The Atonement Finally, John moves against the Deputy when he/she causes enough damage to John's operation. He captures Falls End, and tells the Deputy to come to the church if he/she wants to rescue his/her friends. While there, the Deputy is captured. When he/she awakens, John has finished tattooing wrath onto the Deputy's chest. He then has the Deputy brought forward for the atonement, where Jerome Jeffries, Mary May Fairgrave and Nick Rye are present. Nick has had Greed tattooed on his chest, and John forces Nick to place his hand on The Book of Joseph and swear to atone. Jerome refuses to comply at first, but is struck until he does. Nick refuses, and John remarks on the nature of greed, stating Nick is really only out for himself. He then whispers something into Nick's ear, possibly about his family, and Nick changes his tune and agrees to atone. John knocks Nick down and cuts the tattoo off of Nick's chest before stapling the skin to the wall of the church. During the chaos, Jerome manages to switch The Book of Joseph with his bible. John then tries the same ceremony with the Deputy, only for the Deputy to pull the hidden gun from Jerome's Bible (which was actually a book safe). He fires on John, and the shot grazes him on the ear. John's troops carry him out to get him to his airstrip and instructs the rest to deal with the Deputy. The Deputy, Jerome, and Mary secure the church. While Jerome stays to treat Nick's wounds, Mary drives the Deputy to John's airstrip. Wrath The Deputy gets in a plane and chases after him, supported by Nick if the player chooses. After destroying John's plane, John parachutes to the ground, only to be fatally wounded by the Deputy. The Deputy approaches a severely injured John and grabs his key, John grabs his arm and asked what if Joseph is right and the world is on the brink. The Deputy rips the key off John's neck as John remarks that the Deputy isn't going to save anyone, and prays for God to have mercy on the Deputy's soul. He then succumbs to his wounds. Appearance John is a slim male with brown hair, blue eyes, and a medium beard. His body is covered in tattoos, the most notable being a large, scarified tattoo of the word "Sloth" on his chest. His usual outfit is a blue button-up shirt, black jeans, and a vest. In some of his propaganda videos, he is wearing a brown trench coat as well. Trivia *John has a scar of the word "sloth" carved horizontally along his chest, revealing his own sin. *John's jacket has a small airplane pattern to it - foreshadowing his death. *John is the only one of Seed family that once he is killed you may pick up and carry his body around. **Furthermore, he's the only Sub-Boss The Junior Deputy doesn't have to fight on their own. *John's first nickname on Ubisoft's Far Cry website was the Inquisitor but was changed to the Baptist. *John has multiple tattoos, including one on his hand, that lists six out of the Seven Deadly Sins in Latin. Another one of his tattoos is a dove within a wreath, this most likely a reference to the biblical story Noah's Ark. *The seventh Latin word on John's hand among the names for some of the seven deadly sins translates to Sorrow or Despair. *He is seen using a tattoo gun in-game and being proficient with tattooing equipment. It is possible John is the tattoo artist who made Joseph's as well as the cult VIP's tattoos. Hurk furthermore admires John's tattoos and says you have to "respect the ink," his personality aside. * Unlike his brothers and adoptive sister, John is the most sadistic. * John and Faith appear to be slightly fearful of Joseph. *John only cuts the tattoo of the sin from the body of people who resist the cult - if they accept the cult at the first chance they are only given the tattoo. *Both Sharky Boshaw and Adelaide Drubman suggest John wants the Deputy due to him having sexual feelings towards them. These exchanges may be specific to a female Deputy, however, as Adelaide will mention to a male Deputy after the "Confession" mission that John is "playing a strange game" with him, and while John wants them it's frighteningly unclear if he wants the Deputy dead, or alive. **Sharky: Man that John really does have a hard-on for you, so I'm thinking you two should just fuck and, er, get it over with. **Adelaide: John wants you really bad. Have you considered he's maybe in some kind of love with you? Yeah, he killed you two or three times already, but he's playing cat and mouse. Just saying, next time you find yourself alone with him, maybe a good long something or other could save our necks. *At some point in his life, John battled with both drug and sex addiction. *In Far Cry Absolution, a prequel book to Far Cry 5, a female cult member named Holly reveals she sleeps with John "from time to time". Though this appears casual, for her part the relationship is serious enough that Holly waits up often for John, displaying obvious concern and care. *In "The Book of Joseph", a pre-order item that came with the first 2000 units of the x Mondo edition of the game, John Seed is described as a person who has little trouble getting people confess their dirty secrets to him. Joseph Seed, the author of the book even claims that "The President himself would have handed John the nuclear codes without hesitation. Maybe that was how humanity would end". Although his claim might be a hyperbole, it might also suggest that the nuclear ending is triggered by the cult's agents. *Although difficult, John's capture party is the only one that can be avoided whereas Jacob's archers and Faith's 'invitations' to the bliss are forced. *After Update 1.05, John along with Sheriff Whitehorse, is available as Special Outfits for the deputy. *A letter from John adressed to a cult member named Terry can be found in John's bunker. John tells Terry "my answer is no" because he "doesn't ever want to be up there again". He also states "I'd rather be here with all of you and the new souls in this bunker". This could possibly be a love rejection due to John's fears of returning to his past promiscuous ways as stated in "The Book of Joseph". *Joseph tells John during the Cleansing, that if John doesn't start showing bit mercy to the non-believers, "The Gate to the new Eden, will be locked for you John..." This indicates that Joseph is not quite impressed by the methods that John are using. He also states during John's death speech, that "John was not perfect, and sometimes he was not even good." References Gallery John Rander.png|Full render of John Seed JacobSeedPosterImage.jpg|John as he appears in Far Cry 5 key art FC5 Main Key art.jpg|Ditto, uncropped FC5 John Seed O1.jpg|E3 2017 key art FC5 Eden and Seed.jpg|Ditto, uncropped FC5 Seed.jpg|John as she appears in Far Cry 5 another key art DZiuAf0XcAEwyO4.jpg|John in another Far Cry 5 key art John_1080p_gold.jpg|The Atonement John_Seed.png|John with his brothers and adoptive sister in the background Hudson_FC5.jpg|John holding Deputy Hudson hostage Welcome.png|"Welcome to Eden's Gate." John 00.jpg|"Are you mocking the Cleansing, John?" John 01.png|"Which one of you wants to go first?" John 03.png|"My parents were the first ones to teach me about the power of yes." John 04.png|"It's supposed to say 'Wrath', not 'rat" John 05.png|"Place your hand upon the word of 'Joseph'" John 06.png|"What if he's right?" johns letter.png|John's feelings towards Joseph Fc5 specialoutfit johnseed.jpg|The John Seed Special Outfit for male players. Far Cry 52018-5-2-20-48-2.png|Ditto, uncropped. Far Cry 52018-5-2-20-52-44.png|John Seed is Wanted by the Cult, for being a Sinner Far Cry 5 John.png|John and AR-C in Far Cry 5 Map Editor Seed's Family Photo.jpg|John in Seed's Family Photo FC5 john icon.png|John's Icon in Resistant Meter tutorial menu John's Letter to Terry.png|John's letter to a cult member named Terry pt-br:John Seed Category:Antagonist